


День 15 - По уши влюблённый (без преувеличений)

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Porn, Slash, Stiletto Heels, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: – Джон. Мне скучно.





	День 15 - По уши влюблённый (без преувеличений)

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

– Джон. Мне скучно.

– И что, по-твоему, я должен с этим сделать?

– Хочу, чтобы ты прошёлся вместе со мной по магазинам.

– Что-что? Кто ты, о таинственный незнакомец? И что произошло с моим Шерлоком? По магазинам? Ты даже молоко никогда не покупаешь. Для чего тебе понадобилось пройтись по магазинам?

– Хочу туфли на каблуках.

– _Туфли на каблуках_?

– Да.

– Что... Ты умеешь ходить в туфлях на каблуках?

– Конечно.

– Кон... А _зачем_ тебе это было надо?

– Дело.

– А зачем тебе сейчас нужны такие туфли?

– Я хочу поработать над новой маскировкой.

Шерлок пустился в такие подробные объяснения, зачем ему это нужно, что Джон поспешил согласиться, пока не утонул в потоке научных терминов. В обмен на это Шерлок рассказал ему о деле (не то, чтобы он не сделал бы этого в любом случае, но вы же его знаете, ему нравится рисоваться).

Зайдя с Шерлоком в магазин, где был отдел, специализировавшийся на обуви больших размеров, в том числе и на высоких каблуках, Джон стал наблюдать, как тот примеряет самые разнообразные туфли. Они все выглядели странно на его возлюбленном, который в данный момент был одет в костюм.

Шерлок, казалось, пришёл к тому же заключению, потому что, быстро пробежавшись по отделу готового платья, направился в примерочную кабинку и там переоделся в нечто более... подходящее. 

Того, что произошло после, не ожидал никто.

Джон тут же потащил Шерлока обратно в кабинку, набросился на него с сумасшедшими поцелуями, а затем они оба упали на пол и быстро добрались до финальной черты, сделав друг другу минет.

Владелец магазина заставил их купить выбранный Шерлоком наряд _и_ дать твёрдое обещание забыть дорогу к его дверям.


End file.
